borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Craw farming routine: What's your method?
I thought it would be interesting to see how different people farm craw. I'll start. So I start a splitscreen game with my siren and my friend's hunter. I equip a Hellfire, Defiler, Orion, and bessie, and a catalyst mod (+2 rare items) on my siren. The only important thing on the hunter is a scavenger mod, for the +2 rare items. I also put an elastic around the right joy stick and mend it to the controller body, in order to not only not hear Mordecai's whining about standing still, but also because i have a superstition that the game knows when your using a dummy player for better loot. I think keeping the character in motion combats that. Anyway, I enter Craw's lair, hit the button for the lift, check the machines, and head up. As soon as i reach the top I run right for Craw. When I get just within his reach I phasewalk and run to the glitched corner and duck. 90% of the time, Craw's back will be exposed, and he will stay that way if you remain ducking. I then pull out my Bessie and take a shot at his back from the crouched position. He does his spaz dance once and turns slightly toward me. Most of the time, even if you can't see his back spot, aiming just between his upper carapace and lower half ( there is a little corner where they join) and moving just to the outside of his figure (it will look like you're shotting into the back wall) will still nail his back's hitbox for another crit, which takes out his back. I then go to work on his arms, and end with his eye. I repeat this process about 5 times until the field gets too crowded with loot. The only thing I change is I move out of the corner a bit to draw his aggro to make him approach me, so the loot doesn't keep dropping in the same spot. Using this technique and pattern in conjunction with my equipment nets me about 4 oranges, 25+ purples, and maybe 30+ blues, greens and whites combined. I have gotten 3 pearls, 2 ironclads and a Jackal. It takes me about 3 minutes to kill craw on an average run. So that's how I roll. What about you? That's more or less how I do it, other than running toward him to make him turn and the elastic on 2p's controller. I'll have to try that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I use a siren with my brother that uses a soldier. One of us runs to the glitch spot, then one of use takes out the back from behind. I usually kill it quick with the steel anarchy i found with 200x4 dmg 13.8 something RoF and i dont know about the other things. The things i found off of craw were pretty good, got a ironclad, jackal, and a nice mercenary mod with 56% SMG dmg and +21 ammo regen which works well with the anarchy. Probably about like 3-5 minutes if one of us dies and 2 minutes if we get lucky and my brother doesnt die from the craw worms. And i didnt delete no ones... Sweden cookies 03:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Video:blind spot, guaranteed back crit How I farm Craw. --Nagamarky 04:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Who deleted my comment and for what reason? I would just undo it to put it back up but that would delte some else's comment and I don't feel like having an aedit war.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sweden cookies replaced it with his. I've put yours back up there. --Nagamarky 04:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: You're a gentleman and a scholar.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) i use brick and my friend uses his siren, we both use a steel anarchy smg to take out his eye first (we just run straight towards him) then i run in front and shoot at his claws and my friend runs around back and takes out his back with a bessie then its smoothsailing it take us about 2-5 mins everytime XXoccamsxrazrXx 05:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Go online, find a server, run around killing all of Craw's minions, empty rounds into Craw, realise there is nothing in the loot pile that I want, go downstairs, restock ammo (if necessary), stand by the door and wait for other people to take the next 15 minutes doing god-knows-what, with at least one person always being in a menu. : Also, random online Craw servers suck. Just in case you didn't get it. Bukkithead 11:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) @Nagamarky, Where were his buddies in your video? They always chase my ass and find me in the blind spot. Also, how do I post without an indent after someone else has? King of the Lillim 17:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Beats me. I only saw a green worm and a maggot on that run, but sometimes I see more and even get shoved off - if I don't watch myself and jump - immediately after getting off the elevator. The spawns are random, and can screw up my timing when I'm doing runs like that. Also, try editing in source code view, it's much better that way. --Nagamarky 18:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :About 25% of the time, a damn Craw Maggot will ram me off the edge within about 5 seconds. Indeed, the very first time I did Crawmerax, I came off the elevator, threw out my turret, a Craw Maggot came straight through it, and I was flying high off the edge, elapsed time < 3 seconds. I was like WTF?! -- MeMadeIt 05:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I use a modded shotgun and modded shield,but thats only when I use modded stuff.--SPARTAN-124 01:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 When killing craw i usually host and use the berserk glitch for improved speed on Brick. Then i just run him around in circles(while shooting him) while my hunter freind snipes off his parts. Or i solo siren him sometimes killing him with only 1 phasewalk. I use the pillars to get shots at his back as he need to move a large distance to go around them. One thing to note about use bricks speed glitch on craw the maggots and worms will catch you and therefore are quite annoying. I get on single player, take my siren to him, then phasewalk to the blind spot. Then I take out all but his back seeing as how I dont have a bessie to one-shot it. Then I just run around with 4955 shield (with defender com) and take out his back. I basically ignore the little guys, unless they get too close to the blind spot, in which case I just kill them. Overall, all I use to take him out is a 291x7 EQ Masher. BenNeg 12:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I do split screen with another controller to level up the other characters and make my loot better. I use Orion, Defiler, Hellfire and skullmasher. I run to glitch spot (sometime be launched off cliff by larva worm, or attacked by it just long enough to alert craw who like to spit on me, god thats annoying), Once glitch is set: I take out his minions raising the other character in training and increasing profs. After that I fire the orion at the ricochet spot (yes before I knock off his limbs, I feel like less of my bullets go to waste as they his his claws and eye too, and taking out his back first allows me to get easy shot with any gun for kill shot increasing prof for that gun). Skullmasher 1 hits any joint and 2-3 his eye. For the times that his back just cant/wont be hit with ricochet, character 2 rides the elevator turning mister craw around showing me his most tender area. Eatingleg4peanut 18:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) i solo him with my hunter useing a penatrator,hellfire,serpens,and aries a ammo regen sniper com and a alatratious penacea shield the penatrator for craw and the rest for there respected enemy's i run like hell all the way around the field fireing blinding at the joints of his claws till all four are gone, then i run down the middle right if front of his line of sight witch 9/10 times he will shoot the purple blobs. as he is shooting hes is perfectly still so i sight in and take out his eye in around 4 to 5 shots, he stops shooting imedeatly to roar at the sky giveing me time for a much needed health kit. I dont even try to get around his back cuz chances are i will get surround by all the worms, larva, and craw himself(its a death trap) i run and wait for him to do the huge sky jump when im in the air i use a health kit he has a good 50% chance of comeing out of the ground to look around faceing the other way and his back wide open to my aim i shoot, he dies, i run to the loot, and clear up all the arena of anything and repeat. P.S. i always have bloodwing on the field for my 9/5 out for blood. i get him to attack 2 or 3 guys then come back to give me my health add the carrion call plus the penatrator and i got 0 cooldown so he goes right back out for more health.Mr.friend009 00:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i useally don't farm craw but i do power level people useing craws menions and they pick up the gear he drops i myself don't get stuff for my hunter but i might grab a few things for my three legit characters and give them to them afterwords when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 01:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC)